


Meteor fluff.

by seademons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seademons/pseuds/seademons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ericandy's 30-day otp challenge<br/># 5: kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteor fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> um this is part of ericandy's 30-day otp challenge  
> i'm posting number five because a friend asked me to, and i'm not really sure if i'll post the other numbers, but um.  
> here you go!

5.

He's been taunting you the entire week. Chasing you down whenever you last expected, forcing pointless human conversation between the two of you, leading you to saying whatever he wants to hear. You even ordered your adorabloodthirsty team to keep him away from your headquarter, at least, but Terezi never gives a shit. She says YOU OV3RR34CT and that D4V3'S C4LL3D COOLK1D FOR 4 R34SON, and also that YOU SHOULD 1NV3ST1G4T3 H1M FURTH3R TO F1ND TH4T R34SON, M4YB3 TH3N YOU COULD B3COM3 GR34T K1SM3S1S OOPS 1 M34N FR13NDS H4H4 >:], except you would very much rather stay in your beloved hive until his human years of life expire. Even if that means not fulfilling three of your four quadrants.

Gamzee's kind of your only miracle so far. Great palesmate, too. Actually listens to all your whining--no, nagging regarding Dave Human Strider, and gives a shit. He's not found of Dave either but, hEy, He DiDn'T mAkE yOu Go BeRsErK, mAyBe YoU cOuLd GiVe ThE mOtHeRfUcKeR a ChAnCe, BrO :o). Advice which was quickly discarded, almost instantaneously as you shook your head and thanked him for giving a fuck.

Since then, you've been studying the Strider Human's twisted schedule, investigation you're only doing for purposes to make him stop fucking around with you. THERE IS, and you reassure yourself every other minute, NO SEXUAL CONNOTATION WHATSOEVER UNDER THE FUCKED UP ACTIONS I AM TAKING THESE GODFORSAKEN DAYS CONCERNING STRIDER. It remains true, even if you sort of end up dreaming about him sometimes, dreams no troll ever needs to be aware of, and you make sure it remains that way.

As you note a few things down, walking past the humans while they are on their breakfast ritual, though, your subject calls after you (sup hot rump come have cereal w/ us what are you writing), making you groan and lose the entire sentence you had formed in your think pan just now. WHAT DO YOU WANT, STRIDER? You remain as calm as you can manage, turning around to face him and the other three humans. John Human says something about your temper (oh wow karkat take it as a compliment i mean it kind of is one anyway!!) while Rose chooses to stay silent, probably thinking over your actions and analyzing you or some stupidass shit like that, which you're not the least bit interested at all.

did you go somewhere this week i havent seen you around This feeling burns inside you as his words reach your ears, maybe it's pride for being able to follow him, outmatch him in his own stupid ninja game. I WAS HERE THE ENTIRE TIME, STRIDER. I WOULD ASK YOU ABOUT YOUR LOCATION AS WELL, BUT THE ANSWER WOULD BE A COMPELTE WASTE OF VOCAL EFFORT AS I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT IT. For an unknown reason, the pride feeling you had twisted into something else as he raised his eyebrows at your reply, but it didn't keep you from turning around and walking your way out of the room.

As you go through all your notes of Dave Strider's behavior, sitting at the bottom of the stairs located just ahead of your adorabloodthirsty headquarter, footsteps shake you alert, causing you to snap your notebook closed and hide it between your legs. An attempt, to be honest, since it can still be seen. It's not as if you were doodling instead, anyway.

Still, all of your friend trolls should be in the room above you, instead of wondering about the hallways, scaring innocent lowbloods with such veracity. You turn around and of fucking course Dave God Forbid Strider is walking downstairs, towards you. You quietly wish he would fall down the case, although it would give him a reason to quote one of his stupid sbahj comics. You're not sure his suffering is worth such pain.

whatd you get there karkittles He says while taking a seat beside you, you snort. WOULD YOU BE SO KIND AS TO BACK THE FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME THE SHIT ALONE? You snicker and take the notebook from between your legs, before getting up, and you shouldn't expect any less from him than snatching the book from you, hiding it under his shirt. DAVE HUMAN STRIDER, YOU GIVE ME BACK WHAT BELONGS TO ME RIGHT IN THIS INSTANT. He's up to his feet by this point and grinning at you, holding the book safely against his pink human skin. You reach a hand to him, frowning up to your reflection on his shades. 

In one swift movement, he leans down and, before you can process anything, he presses his lips against yours. Except it's actually his soft lips on your upper lip and teeth, but still. 

You feel pinker than you've ever felt before.


End file.
